La nouvelle communauté
by MilenaWenham
Summary: L'anneau est détruit depuis trois ans, Aragorn est Roi du Gondor, mais une nouvelle menace plane sur la Terre du Milieu, dans le plus grand secret, il va former une nouvelle communauté afin d'éradiquer cette menace. Il envoie son Intendant Faramir à la tête d'une petite compagnie pour le moins atypique. Fic post-seigneur des anneaux.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé ****:** L'anneau est détruit depuis trois ans, Aragorn est Roi du Gondor, mais une nouvelle menace plane sur la Terre du Milieu, dans le plus grand secret, il va former une nouvelle communauté afin d'éradiquer cette menace. Il envoie son Intendant Faramir à la tête d'une petite compagnie pour le moins atypique.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Concernant cette histoire, j'ai eu l'idée en me baladant sur ce site, catégorie Hobbit et Seigneur des anneaux et je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait de plus en plus d'histoires du genre « Une jeune fille tombe en Terre du Milieu ». J'aime vraiment ce genre d'histoires et j'en avais moi-même écris une, mais cette fois-ci j'avais envie de faire un truc qui sorte plus de l'ordinaire alors c'est sûr je prends le risque que ça ne plaise pas, mais je pense que l'idée est à exploiter. Cette histoire sera basée essentiellement sur les films de Peter Jackson et sur les annexes de Tolkien. Il y aura la présence d'un OC, garantit Non-Mary-Sue. Bon, trêve de sérieux, je vais essayer d'orienter cette histoire sur le ton le plus léger possible, déjà car c'est le domaine dans lequel je me sens la plus à l'aise et ensuite parce que je n'ai pas DU TOUT le même style d'écriture ni le talent de Tolkien donc je m'oriente vers ce que je sais faire de mieux et ce qui me plaît, ce qui en soit me paraît le plus logique.

Ah oui et un **IMMENSE** merci a ma bêta readeuse et meilleure amie NanaEllie et à Jimmy de m'avoir aidée et poussée à publier vraiment merci vous êtes géniaux !

**Rappels temporaires**** : **

**3018-3019 (1418-1419 C.C.) :** L'Anneau unique est détruit, Saroumane et Sauron sont vaincus et les royaumes d'Arnor et de Gondor restaurés par Aragorn.

**3021 (1421 C.C.) :** Les Porteurs des anneaux Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Frodon et Bilbon quittent la Terre du Milieu pour aller dans les Havres Gris.

**3022** (**1422 C.C) : **Date actuelle - Début du Quatrième Âge

**OOO**

**CHAPITRE 1**

La guerre de l'anneau était finie depuis trois ans déjà et Faramir n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se serait autant ennuyé, la guerre lui manquait presque. Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment détesté cette période. La première année avait été sympathique avec le couronnement du Roi, le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, ainsi que d'autres festivités. Il y avait même eu un début de romance entre lui et Eowyn mais ça c'était... Plutôt mal terminé. Ils avaient donc rompu et elle était repartie dans le Rohan auprès de son frère le Roi Eomer. Encore une désillusion. Dire qu'il avait sincèrement pensé que c'était la bonne... Quel naïveté. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être le seul malheureux dans l'histoire, subissant tous les jours les effusions d'amour d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Il les appréciait vraiment, c'était ses amis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu envieux, lui il n'avait plus personne : il avait perdu son frère, il avait perdu son père (bon ça, c'était pas une grosse perte), et Pippin était retourné dans la Comté. Heureusement qu'il continuait à échanger des lettres avec le petit hobbit sinon sa vie serait bien morose. D'ailleurs il venait justement d'ouvrir sa dernière lettre:

« _Mon cher Faramir, _

_La vie dans la Comté n'est pas de tout repos malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser. Depuis quelques temps mon père me donne de plus en plus de responsabilités, je le soupçonne même d'être en train de me former à diriger le clan plus tard. Ça m'étonne qu'il me fasse autant confiance, je pense que je suis remonté dans son estime depuis notre aventure. Avoir des responsabilités n'est pas si déplaisant en fait, ça peut même être amusant, mais j'espère quand même que je ne serais jamais un vieux barbant comme lui. _

_Ah oui, autre chose, j'ai rencontré une fille nommée Diamond, si vous voulez mon avis elle porte bien son nom : je n'ai jamais vu de hobbit comme elle. La dernière fois nous avons même fait une balade jusqu'à la grenouillère elle et moi. _

_Sam est marié et il a une petite fille maintenant, il serait peut être temps pour moi aussi de devenir un peu plus sage ?_

_A chaque fois que j'y repense, je suis triste de savoir que Frodon et ce bon vieux Bilbon sont partis à tout jamais mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. J'espère vous revoir bientôt mon cher ami et vous envoie toutes mes pensées amicales._

_Pippin »_

Cette lettre il l'avait relue plusieurs fois, c'était la seule chose qui pimentait son quotidien sans grand intérêt, son rayon de soleil. Il la garderait précieusement, comme toutes les autres. Surtout qu'en général le temps de lui répondre et de recevoir la nouvelle lettre il pouvait s'écouler dans les six mois.

À vrai dire il s'ennuyait. Ses journées se résumaient à rédiger des lettres et des arrêtés, signer des autorisations, participer à des réunions barbantes du conseil parlant de lois toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. En fait il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien et pire, de n'avoir servi à rien dans la guerre de l'anneau. Alors que ses pensées étaient bien évidemment totalement injustifiées. Il avait presque quarante ans et subissait cette terrible prise de conscience ou crise de culpabilité appelez ça comme vous voudrez.

« -Quel est votre avis sur la question, intendant Faramir?  
-Je vous demande pardon? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il était actuellement en plein milieu d'une réunion du conseil. Et apparemment un vieux croûton de conseiller dont il avait oublié le nom lui demandait son avis sur un projet de loi. Tous les autres croûtons attendaient sa réponse comme le messie.

« -Euh... oui c'est une très bonne idée! »

Au vu des regards ahuris des autres membres du conseil, ça ne devait pas être la réponse attendue. S'ensuivit un débat enflammé sur le fait que le marché hebdomadaire devait à voir lieu le mardi plutôt que le vendredi pour des raisons qui lui échappèrent. Le pauvre intendant se demandait ce qu'il foutait là, à écouter tous ces vieux croûtons se battre pour une idée si futile.

Faramir ce soir là en se couchant avec un mal de tête affreux et les échos de la dispute du conseil, se dit qu'il avait vraiment une vie minable.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son quotidien allait bientôt être grandement perturbé...

**OOO**

En ce matin ensoleillé, le Roi du Gondor était tranquillement en train de regarder sa magnifique épouse dormir lorsqu'un énorme « Boum » retentit du côté de la fenêtre. Il sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête en direction de la dite fenêtre. Il alla l'ouvrir et découvrit un pigeon. Oui, un pigeon qui visiblement portait bien son nom car il venait de s'écraser violemment contre le carreau. Il recueillit le pauvre animal, le posa délicatement sur une table et détacha la lettre qu'il portait à la patte.

Il lu la missive tâchée de boue et de fiente de pigeon et ses traits s'assombrirent.

**OOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, Faramir était dans ses appartements en train de se questionner sur son inutilité et sur l'injustice de la vie lorsqu'il fût interrompu par son ami Aragorn.

« -Faramir, j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance, lui dit-il.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une missive du magicien Radagast, dernier des mages encore présent en Terre du Milieu, m'informant qu'une menace se dresse dans l'ombre, énonça t-il, je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour le moment mais je vais former un conseil secret pour découvrir de quoi il s'agit réellement. Je pense qu'il sera nécessaire d'envoyer des gens sur le terrain.

-Oui... Et donc ?

-Et c'est vous que je comptais nommer pour diriger de cette expédition. »

_« Euh, vraiment il n'y avait personne d'autre ? »_ Fût la première pensée de Faramir, et puis après il se gifla mentalement et se dit qu'il devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il fallait qu'il saisisse cette opportunité pour sortir de sa routine qui était en train de le tuer a petit feu.

« -Qu'en dîtes-vous ?, lui demanda le Roi.

-Et bien, j'accepte, cela va de soit, même si c'est un peu soudain.

-Très bien. Je vais faire quérir certains de nos alliés pour leur demander de l'aide. Par contre Faramir, je ne compte pas impliquer les membres de la communauté de l'anneau et je compte sur votre discrétion à ce sujet.

-Oui bien sûr, je comprends, répondit l'intendant du Gondor, quelque peu étonné. »

Le Roi s'en alla ensuite dans un torrent de capes.

**OOO**

A peine trois mois plus tard, c'était le jour J. Le conseil de la tour blanche, comme il avait été appelé, devait avoir lieu en cette fin d'après midi et Faramir était plus qu'impatient. A vrai dire cela faisait trois mois que nuit et jour il ne pensait qu'à ça : repartir à l'aventure. Une partie de lui se disait qu'il était trop vieux pour ces trucs, mais l'autre, celle qui était aventureuse, celle qui gardait un sentiment amer et qui ne demandait qu'à prouver sa valeur, bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait été décidé que quelques représentants des peuples libres devraient faire partie de cette communauté. Aragorn prit cependant la décision de ne pas faire appel ni a Gimli, Legolas, Sam, Merry ou Pippin, jugeant qu'ils avaient déjà beaucoup trop donné pour la guerre de l'anneau, même s'il se doutait qu'ils allaient tous affreusement lui en vouloir. Des missives furent envoyées aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu et il en fût ainsi : des représentants des races naine et elfe avaient fait le déplacement, Radagast le magicien avait également été convié pour expliquer les faits.

Hommes, nains, elfes et mage étaient donc assis autour de la table dans la salle du conseil pour l'occasion. Le Roi, qui avait comme une impression de déjà vu, prit la parole :

« -Très bien, étant donné que les émissaires des hommes du Nord ne se sont toujours pas présentés nous allons commencer sans eux, car il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Si je vous ai tous fait déplacer dans l'urgence c'est parce que l'on m'a averti d'une menace qui se dresse dans l'ombre. Radagast, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ? »

Le-dit Radagast avait l'air totalement... Ailleurs, oui c'était le mot, il était en train de jouer avec un énorme scarabée noir et de le caresser, semblant ignorer qu'on lui adressait la parole. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant, il finit par se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« -Oh, excusez moi ! Je suis confus, mon ami m'expliquait... »

Il rangea son pote le scarabée dans sa poche.

« -De quoi parlions nous déjà ?»

Alors qu'il semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense en se grattant le front, trois coups retentirent à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur homme gigantesque qui devait frôler les deux mètres de haut, sa stature était vraiment imposante et une lueur animale brillait dans ses yeux. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés.

L'homme prit la parole, et dit d'une voix forte et assurée :

« -Je vous prie de nous excuser pour notre retard, il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme à côté de lui. Je me nomme Grimbeorn, fils de Beorn, chef des hommes du Val d'Anduin. Et voici ma fille, Biorna, il désigna sa fille de la tête. »

La fille, puisque apparemment c'en était une, ressemblait beaucoup à son père, bien sur en moins grande et moins massive mais sa carrure restait impressionnante pour une femme. Elle devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre vingts. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et broussailleux. Tous deux étaient habillés de vêtements modestes en cuir marron.

Aragorn se leva.

« -Et bien nous ne vous attendions plus, venez prenez place, je vous en prie. »

Les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent autour de la table sans plus attendre.

« -Je vous présente Thorin III, dit Heaume-de-pierre, Roi sous la Montagne ainsi que Dwalin son conseiller. »

Aragorn désigna les deux nains assis en face de lui.

Thorin avait de longs cheveux foncés attachés en une tresse lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et sa barbe était elle aussi tressée de toute part avec des pierres incrustées en leurs bout. Il avait la forme robuste propre à sa race, mais on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux océan une lueur d'intelligence qui le distinguait des autres nains et qui lui donnait un air noble.

Dwalin, quant à lui, était un grand nain chauve remplit de tatouages. Sa barbe était blanche et il était beaucoup plus âgé que Thorin.

« -Voici Glorfindel, Capitaine de Gondolin et seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. »

Glorfindel était … Juste un elfe, au visage fin, aux yeux clairs et brillants et aux longs cheveux d'or, comme tous les elfes. Il portait une armure finement ouvragée. Il eût un sourire amical à l'attention des nouveaux venus.

« Puis, Elladan et Elrohir les princes de Fondcombe et fils d'Elrond. »

Personne ne sût lequel était Elladan et lequel était Elrohir étant donné que les deux elfes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Eux, par contre à la différence de leur confrère blond, ne correspondaient pas tout a fait au profil type elfique, ils semblaient moins célestes avec leurs cheveux d'ébène et leurs yeux sombres.

« -Voici Faramir, fils de Denethor, Intendant du Gondor. »

Il désigna l'homme aux cheveux vénitiens et au regard bienveillant.

« -Et enfin, voici le mage brun, aussi connu sous le nom de Radagast. »

Le magicien ne réagit pas et Aragorn eut un soupir désespéré. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

« Donc où en étions-nous ?, reprit le Roi. »

Mais un certain magicien brun, semblant sortir de sa torpeur lui coupa la parole.

« -AH OUI ! La menace ! Ça me revient ! Et bien, voyez vous, je me baladais dans ma forêt et je ramassais des champignons pour mon dîner, enfin comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci je me suis approché vraiment trop près de Dol Guldur. »

A l'évocation de ce nom un frisson parcourut l'assemblée et les nains semblèrent perturbés.

« -Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé traîner dans ces environs vous savez... C'est lugubre là bas... Donc, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour mais un je ne sais quoi, une intuition, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit de rester. J'ai bien fait de l'écouter car j'ai découvert qu'une assemblée secrète était en train de se dérouler dans les ruines. J'ai aperçu des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Ce n'était pas des orcs ça non, c'était une assemblée de mages, et pas des Istaris si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai pu distinguer quelques mots comme "Adorateurs de Sauron", "Rassembler nos forces restantes" et "Moria". Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air commodes, ah ça non ! »

Tous étaient a présent pendus à ses lèvres.

« -Et voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu après je suis rentré et j'ai mangé mes champignons, dit-il, un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres en arrêtant subitement de parler. »

Il y eu un petit temps de latence durant lequel tout le monde était en train d'assimiler les paroles du vieil excentrique. Les visages des invités étaient soit crispés, soit méfiants, soit totalement paniqués.

En gros, le magicien venait de leur dire qu'un groupe de psychopathes adorateurs de Sauron était en train de préparer un plan inquiétant sur le même ton que s'il avait annoncé la météo du jour.

Le Roi du Gondor profita de cet instant pour exposer son point de vue :

« -Mon idée de base était de former une nouvelle communauté afin de déterminer exactement de quoi il s'agît. Je propose que Faramir, mon Intendant, dirige cette compagnie : je place en lui toute ma confiance, annonça-t-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête. L'idéal serait que Radagast l'accompagne étant-donné que c'est lui qui en sait le plus sur la menace. »

Le-dit Radagast ne répondit rien. Tout le monde prit donc son silence pour un oui.

« -Je vous le demande : lesquels d'entre vous se portent volontaires ? Sachant que cette quête peut représenter un énorme danger. »

La dernière phrase sembla avoir refroidi son audience. Les elfes parlaient entre eux, les nains également et le père et la fille aussi.

Après un moment, l'homme du Nord prit la parole de sa voix forte :

« -Nous avons décidé que ma fille serait la représentante de notre peuple au cours de cette quête. »

Personne ne sembla s'en offusquer... Mis a part la fille en question qui avait l'air d'avoir autant envie de partir à l'aventure que de se jeter du haut de la tour blanche.

« -Nous ferons nous aussi partie de cette aventure, déclara l'un des deux jumeaux elfiques. »

Le plus vieux nain sembla prendre comme un défi le fait que l'elfe ait parlé avant lui -alors qu'en fait il n'en était rien- et s'empressa d'ajouter :

« -Nous enverrons notre Roi, Thorin, même si le conseil nain et moi-même sommes très réticents à l'idée de le laisser prendre part à une mission dont on ignore presque tout. Mais après tout c'est le Roi et c'est à lui de décider ce qui lui plaît de faire. »

Vu la moue qu'il faisait, il n'était même pas du tout pour.

« -Mon très cher Dwalïn, dit le Roi nain d'une voix forte, croyez-vous que laisser mon royaume sans souverain pour une période encore indéfinie me réjouis ? Ou pensez-vous que cette décision se trouve être un caprice de jeune nain avide d'aventure? Non, loin de là mais j'ai juré d'éliminer toute menace de cette Terre le jour où mon père, Daïn, fils de Náïn, fils de Grór, est mort. Je peux vous assurer que je vais tenir cette promesse, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je vous confie donc le royaume d'Erebor, à vous mon plus fidèle conseiller ainsi qu'à vos collègues. »

On demanda plus de précisions à Radagast qui ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son ennui et qui semblait avoir mieux à faire que d'assister à ce conseil.

Une question importante se posa, le magicien brun avait surprit une réunion de mages maléfiques anonymes à Dol Guldur, ça c'était un fait, mais il était question d'un rassemblement dans les mines de la Moria. Donc, devaient-ils d'abord aller dans la Moria ou bien a Dol Guldur ?

« -Et bien cela me paraît évident que la Moria semble le lieu le plus approprié pour cacher les restes d'une armée, plutôt que les ruines de Dol Guldur, dit l'elfe blond répondant au nom de Glorfindel de sa voix douce.

-Et comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ?, rétorqua Dwalin, le plus vieux des nains.

-Il est de notoriété publique que les mines n'ont jamais vraiment été nettoyées de leur "occupants". Gandalf à peut-être vaincu le Balrog mais il reste des nuées de gobelins putrides dans les profondeurs, et personnellement si j'étais un mage noir c'est là bas que j'irais rassembler mes forces : en commençant par l'endroit où elles demeurent en plus grand nombre, expliqua Glorfindel**. **Je propose donc que l'on se rende en Lorien quérir conseil auprès de Celeborn. La Lorien se situant exactement entre la Moria et Dol Guldur nous verrons ce que nous feront une fois sur place.

-Je suis d'accord avec ce que vous dites mais je vois difficilement comment nous pourrions reprendre la Moria alors que d'autres ont essayés avant nous. Ils étaient en plus grand nombre et ont pourtant échoué..., lui répondit le vieux nain tristement.

-Maître nain, avant de reprendre la Moria, occupons nous d'obtenir de plus amples renseignements sur cette menace et sur la légitimité de l'information, intervint Aragorn en jetant un coup d'œil vers Radagast. Je pense donc que vous feriez mieux d'aller en Lorien comme l'a suggéré Glorfindel et vous verrez une fois sur place avec le seigneur Celeborn pour la suite des opérations. »

Personne ne contesta les paroles de l'homme. La destination serait donc la suivante : La Lorien.

S'ensuivit un long débat de plusieurs heures quant à la marche à suivre, les endroits par lesquels devrait passer la petite équipe ainsi que d'autres détails techniques. Les nains n'oublièrent pas de parler de la partie financière de l'expédition, car même dans les temps les plus sombres, ils ne perdaient pas le nord à ce sujet.

**OOO**

Voilààà dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à NanaEllie de me soutenir et de me corriger, j'en profite pour vous diriger vers sa fanfiction "Quitter la route", mettant en scène une naine pas comme les autres au sein de la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, publiée sur ce site section Hobbit, allez la lire ça vaut le coup.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**OOO**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Dès le lendemain matin, la compagnie pour le moins atypique se mit en route. En tête de file l'intendant Faramir sur son cheval, suivit des deux princes elfes, du nain, du magicien et enfin de Biorna.

L'ambiance était étrange : personne ne se parlait ou très peu. Les membres de la compagnie ne s'étaient pas encore 'apprivoisés' ou peut être que les échos du conseil de la veille trottaient encore dans leur tête.

Biorna, quant à elle, était en pleine réflexion : elle pensait à son père. Elle l'appréciait énormément, mais il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de la pression qu'il lui mettait sur les épaules. Elle se retrouvait au beau milieu de rois nains, de princes elfes, d'intendants de haute lignée et de mages (bon d'accord, lui il ne comptait pas vraiment). Bref, le fait est qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une moins que rien et de ne pas être à sa place. Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait justifié étant donné qu'elle était quand même la fille du chef des Beornides et possédait donc un rang assez élevé au sein de son clan, mais il n'y avait rien a faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de cette aventure et se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père la poussait autant à devenir une aventurière. Il lui disait souvent qu'elle ne connaissait rien du monde, qu'elle allait mourir vieille fille. Mais voilà : cela lui convenait parfaitement, l'aventure c'était pas son truc, du moins pas si loin de chez elle.

De plus, elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement toutes ses aptitudes de combat : les entraînements de son père avaient beau être rudes, c'était encore loin d'être parfait. Et puis, elle n'était pas une combattante dans l'âme, elle avait toujours préféré rester bien tranquillement dans la maison familiale, à s'occuper des animaux, se goinfrer de miel, de gâteaux et lire un bon livre. Si, elle aimait bien se balader dans la forêt pour profiter de la nature, ou ramasser des fleurs.

Ils traversèrent les champs du Pelennor, puis il y eut une escale dans les ruines d'Osgiliath, et une autre encore à Amon Din. Le soir du septième jour, ils arrivèrent dans la cité d'Edoras, la capitale du Rohan, après avoir traversé une étendue de plaines et de collines sans fin. Ils étaient pour le moins épuisés de ce trajet et allaient pouvoir se reposer dans des vrais lits et non pas dans des couvertures miteuses posées à même le sol.

Faramir semblait préoccupé pour une raison qui était inconnue aux autres. Il paraissait avoir plus envie de dormir dans les écuries avec les chevaux plutôt que de rentrer dans le magnifique palais de Meduseld.

Le soir même un banquet fût organisé par le Roi Eomer pour ses invités. Les hommes du Rohan étaient des bons vivants qui aimaient faire la fête et cela ravit tout le monde : un peu de détente après ce voyage effréné ne pouvait que leur faire le plus grand bien. Bière, vin, poulets, cochons et miches de pain ornaient la table. L'alcool débrida les membres de la communauté et c'est dans une ambiance bon enfant que se déroula la soirée.

Alors que certains commençaient a chanter des chansons paillardes, l'elfe Elladan... Attendez à moins que ce ne soit en fait Elrohir ? Posa une question au Roi nain qui fumait calmement sa pipe dans un coin.

« -Dîtes moi maître nain, je me suis toujours demandé d'où vous teniez votre surnom pour le moins impressionnant de 'Heaume-de-fer' ? »

Le nain ne semblait pas peu fier à l'entente du mot 'impressionnant' et personne ne sût si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait envie de parler mais il se lança dans une histoire passionnante :

« -Et bien je suis heureux que vous me posiez la question. Comme vous avez déjà dût le remarquer, je ne porte pas en permanence un Heaume. D'ailleurs je ne porte mon Heaume que très rarement, et il n'est pas en pierre, bien sûr que non. J'ai acquit ce surnom lors de la bataille d'Erebor il y a trois ans de cela. Car ce que les gens ont tendance à oublier, c'est que la guerre a aussi fait rage au Nord, nous avons nous aussi subît des pertes, raconta le Roi alors que ses traits se revenons-en à mon surnom. Figurez vous que la bataille faisait rage, les Orientaux nous assaillaient par hordes et nous étions en infériorité numérique. Un de leurs généraux avait lancé l'assaut sur mon bataillon et je me lançais dans un corps à corps avec lui. Il était immense, puissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, il me désarma : j'étais impuissant face à ce géant et il me fonça dessus. Mon premier réflexe fût de baisser la tête pour me protéger, en une fraction de seconde il abaissa son arme sur mon casque et j'étais persuadé que le choc allait le briser et mon crâne avec, mais il n'en fût rien. Le général eût un mouvement de recul, surpris. Son arme était rentré en collision avec mon heaume sans lui laisser la moindre égratignure. Je profitais de son moment d'égarement pour lui planter ma hache dans le ventre et l'abattre. Et depuis ce jour la on m'appelle Thorin 'Heaume-de-pierre', ou 'Tête-dure' mais ça c'est moins officiel, ajouta t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Beaucoup de personnes avaient été captivées par le discours du Roi nain qui était visiblement le digne descendant de la lignée des Durin de part sa façon de parler et son air noble. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux qui le caractérisait et un talent indéniable pour raconter les histoires.

Tout le monde lui posa des questions sur la bataille contre les Orientaux et il répondit à chacune d'elles avec fierté.

A une heure avancée de la soirée, alors qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde attablés dans la grand salle, Biorna se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva et woaw... elle n'aurait peut être pas dû forcer autant sur la bière ! Elle se mit en chemin en marmonnant un vague 'Bonne nuit' à ceux qui restaient et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle pensait être les appartements qu'on lui avait attribués.

Alors que sa tête tournait un peu, elle s'adossa contre un poteau pour reprendre ses esprits, et entendit des bribes de conversation :

« -Arrête ton petit jeu Eowyn je te prie.

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Biorna, par curiosité ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, osa un regard discret vers l'homme et la femme qui apparemment n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. L'homme, elle le connaissait car c'était le chef de leur expédition depuis une semaine, l'intendant Faramir. La femme, si ses souvenirs brumeux étaient bons, était la sœur du Roi Eomer.

« -Ne fais pas l'innocente je te prie.

-Mais enfin de quoi m'accuses-tu encore ? Dit elle, moqueuse.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, le mensonge a assez duré.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-J'AFFIRME que tu as des sentiments pour Aragorn et qu'il est la seule raison pour laquelle tu étais venue t'installer a Minas Tirith.

-P-pas... Pas du tout.

-Le regard ne trompe pas, Eowyn. Et je sais très bien que ton soit disant mal du pays n'était qu'une excuse. En réalité tu as voulu rentrer chez toi lorsque tu as compris qu'il n'y avait que Arwen aux yeux d'Aragorn. Maintenant je te prie de me laisser passer, je vais me coucher. »

La femme blonde semblait légèrement paniquée. Apparemment l'intendant avait visé juste...

« -Dis moi au moins ce qui se trame, qu'est ce que tu fiches avec … ces individus étranges ? »

Ah, il lui avait fallut peu de temps pour revenir à la charge à celle la.

« -Rien du tout, juste une brigade d'inspection de la Terre du Milieu. »

Sérieusement, il avait trop forcé sur la bière lui aussi ou quoi ? Elle sortait d'où cette excuse minable ?

« -Qui consiste en quoi ?

-Tu n'as en aucun cas besoin de le savoir, bonne nuit ! »

La femme blonde sursauta et paraissait un peu étonnée car Faramir avait haussé la voix, ce qui ne devait pas être courant.

Elle haussa elle aussi le ton et Biorna se dit que ça sentait le roussi, mieux valait partir d'ici et en vitesse et les laisser régler leurs comptes.

-Dis moi tout de suite quel est le but de cette quête !

-Il n'y a aucune quête. »

Une troisième voix sortie de nulle part les interrompit :

« -Une quête ? Ah vous parlez de notre quête pour détruire les forces du mal restantes ? »

Radagast ? Non mais il sortait d'où celui là, est-ce qu'il venait juste de se téléporter ?

« -Ça, ça va être de l'aventure. Hein mon Jackie? »

Apparemment Jackie, c'était son scarabée, celui qui habitait dans sa poche. Voilà, une fois de plus le magicien avait tout gâché. Là il était en train de s'en aller en riant, ne se doutant pas une seconde de ce qu'il venait de faire. Maintenant c'était sûr, la blonde psychopathe n'allait pas lâcher le pauvre Faramir.

Ce dernier avait l'air de vouloir tout envoyer valser et il se dirigeait vers Biorna. Elle se dépêcha de faire mine de marcher dans le couloir comme si elle passait par là pour éviter tout quiproquo.

« -Tiens bonjoir... Euh bonsoir, comment ça va ? »

Biorna tenta de prendre l'air le plus naturel possible, sans grand succès. Heureusement Faramir ne le remarqua pas, il semblait contrarié.

« -Ça pourrait aller mieux, demain nous partirons à l'aube pour éviter tout... débordement indésirable. Pouvez vous prévenir les autres je vous prie?, lui dit-il. »

Le pauvre, il paraissait complètement à bout de nerfs.

« -Pas de problème. »

Il semblait soulagé qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions et partit se coucher sans un mot de plus. Biorna quand à elle, songea que pour sortir un « Bonjoir » à Faramir, c'était vraiment l'heure d'aller se coucher.

**OOO**

Le lendemain matin, Biorna se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et un mal de tête affreux. Elle se leva en baillant et en s'étirant avant de se diriger vers la petite salle de bain annexée à sa chambre. Elle se rinça le visage dans le bac d'eau à disposition et croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle eût presque peur, déjà que habituellement c'était pas génial, là c'était carrément la catastrophe. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à une botte de foin marron... Enfin encore plus que d'habitude elle passa sa main dedans afin de démêler le plus gros des nœuds. Puis, elle inspecta son visage : des pommettes trop saillantes, des sourcils qui lui donnaient un air autoritaire, et surtout ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit. Souvenir d'un entraînement... Douloureux. Ses cheveux et sa cicatrice n'étaient que deux éléments à rajouter à sa longue liste de complexes, juste derrière sa grande taille et sa silhouette trop musclée. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir une silhouette fine, un teint radieux et des cheveux d'ange comme les belles jeunes filles de son âge, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver, elle était tout l'inverse. Elle s'habilla en soupirant et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle principale, et... Mais attendez quelle heure il était ? Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son but. Elle vit que tout le monde y était attablé, et au vu de ce qu'ils mangeaient il devait bien être midi. Elle croisa le regard de Faramir et pût y lire de la déception. Et là, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, prévenir le reste du groupe... Il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose hier soir avant de s'endormir.

Bien sûr, personne d'autre n'était au courant et donc les autres l'accueillirent normalement.

Ce matin, enfin plutôt ce midi, elle ne pût donc rien avaler.

Une chose. Faramir lui avait demandé une seule petite chose... Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. A peine une semaine de voyage et le chef de la communauté la prenait pour déjà pour une ivrogne doublée d'une incapable... Ça commençait bien. Alors qu'elle était en train de se haïr mentalement, quelqu'un se leva et parla :

« -Chers amis, il semblerait que nos invités n'aient pas été totalement honnêtes avec nous. »

Eowyn.

« -Hier soir j'ai été mise au courant d'un fait par le hasard des plus total. Voyez-vous, il se pourrait que cette charmante compagnie soit formée pour éradiquer les forces de Sauron restantes. Je vous le demande : pourquoi nous ne sommes pas dans la confidence ? Les cavaliers du Rohan ne seraient donc pas assez valeureux pour participer à cette quête ? Pour réparer cet affront, je propose donc de me joindre à cette compagnie et toute faute sera pardonnée. »

Les teints des membres de la communauté secrète pâlirent. Ils se demandaient tous qui avait vendu la mèche (même si ils avaient une petite idée). Tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ça sentait pas bon tout ça.

Biorna était en train de se décomposer. A cause d'elle (un peu) et de Radagast (beaucoup), la quête top secrète était maintenant connue de tous le Rohan ou presque... Elle se détestait à un point inimaginable, si seulement elle avait prévenu ses autres compagnons hier soir comme Faramir le lui avait dit, ils seraient déjà partis et Eowyn serait en train de ronger son frein, impuissante. Mais là, elle était en train de retourner tout le Rohan contre eux.

Alors que tout le monde était en train de piailler et qu'un brouhaha avait envahit le palais de Medulsed, le Roi Eomer prit la parole à son tour.

« -Il en est hors de question, si tu n'a pas été conviée à cette compagnie c'est bien qu'il y a une raison, tu as des responsabilités ici ! Et puis tu es une..., commençaEomer, mais après un rapide coup d'œil vers Biorna il ne dit plus rien.

-Une quoi ? Une femme ? Et elle alors, ce n'en est pas une peut-être ?, dit elle en pointant son doigt vers Biorna. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Biorna et en cet instant, elle avait juste envie de creuser un trou, de s'y enterrer et d'y mourir. Elle en avait peut être pas trop l'air, mais c'était bien une femme même si certains semblaient en douter. Elle détestait être pointée du doigt ainsi . Si seulement cette harpie pouvait la fermer...

« -J'ai autant le droit qu'elle de...

-Il n'y a pas a discuter, c'est un ordre de ton Roi, tu resteras à Edoras. »

La blonde baissa la tête et serra les poings, résignée, elle ne dit plus un mot et se rassit.

Eomer, merci de tout cœur pour cet acte de charité envers la compagnie, merci de les épargner de la présence de cette sorcière avide de gloire et de reconnaissance.

Heureusement que le Roi Eomer avait refusé catégoriquement que sa sœur parte à l'aventure. Biorna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureuse au vu du petit échantillon du caractère de la blonde, ça aurait été l'enfer de la supporter tous les jours...

**OOO**

Bon, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fans d'Eowyn qui vont me lire, si non je risque de me faire insulter !

Reviews? :)


End file.
